Legend of Dragoon: The new age
by Inferno Flame
Summary: This is my own dragoon story. I hope you enjoy it.


Legend of Dragoon: The new age.  
  
During the long nights after they faced Melbu Frahma things happened that were not known...what happened to those two dragoon spirits that belonged to Zeig and Rose? Were they lost forever or did some greedy creature pick them up? Or maybe Soa had planned something else with those two dragoon spirits. What could it be? Something new and unusual or something deadly...  
  
Twenty years passed sense the day that Melbu Frahma was destroyed and the dragoons were taken on their own separate paths. One day though Dart was seen walking to the exact location on where the final battle was fought with another young man. This young man looked exactly like dart when he was younger except that he had more of Shana's eyes and seemed to also have her hair color. The young man stood there carrying a broadsword of his own and looking to Dart.  
  
"Father why have we come here?" The young man said to Dart looking at him eye to eye. It seemed that this was the Son of Dart and was it possible that he could carry what his father had? Who knows?  
  
Dart turned looking at him. "We are here to find something that was once your grandfathers..." He said turning around again and walking to the Divine tree. "And we are going to find something that belonged to an old friend named Rose...you understand right Ishitaru?"  
  
"Of course. Well let's find it." They walked to the Divine Tree and knelt down brushing away old dirt clods and a few rocks looking for what Dart was talking about. Then in the glistening of red light Ishitaru came upon something. He held up a glowing red pebble that seemed to resonate in his hands. "Uh Dad...what's this stone?"  
  
"That's the Dragoon spirit of the Red-eye Dragon. I guess it likes you." He said watching the Dragoon Spirit accept it's new master.  
  
"W-wait...does that mean...I'm gonna become like you are when you get really angry? You know with the wings and all and the armor?"  
  
Dart responded. "Of course. It's called Dragoon armor and it seems this one has accepted you." He turned around and picked up a black stone. "And it seems we have found Rose's Dragoon spirit. Come on let's go." He turned to leave.  
  
In an instant a loud rumbling was heard behind them. Out of the ground a large cocoon like creature appeared. It looked very odd at first until Dart drew his sword.  
  
"GET DOWN!" he shoved Ishitaru away from the large creature and ducked himself. Instantly the cocoon opened shooting a beam like the Divine Dragon Cannon at Dart and his son. It started to grow in size as it looked at Dart.  
  
"The dragoons..." It said, "Will die...Under the Judgment...of Winglies...and myself..." It rushed itself into Dart knocking him off balance when he stood. He held his sword in front of him looking at the large creature.  
  
"Melbu Frahma..." Dart spoke under his breath, "I thought I killed you with the other dragoons twenty years ago...well it seems I'm going to have to do it again." Instantly a white orb appeared on his chest. His body glowed a white color as armor began to take shape on his body. First it covered his arms. His right arm was normally armored with silver armor as his left arm was covered in a large silver colored cannon. His sword changed shape into a larger weapon that seemed to be attached to his hand. His legs glowed a white color as armor surrounded his legs. He then threw his right arm up in the sky as the shape of the Divine Dragon emerged behind him. Seven wings grew on his back as he landed on the ground his sword in front of him. "Let's do this Melbu Frahma!"  
  
Ishitaru stood there. "I will help to...I don't know how...but I will help!" He brought his sword up as the dragoon spirit started to glow a violent red color. Then he covered his eyes for a few seconds. "What's happening?" His voice echoed as flames surrounded his body. Then the fire changed shape. A large Red chest plate appeared on his chest that had the green eye of a dragon. His arms were covered in flaming red colored armor and his legs were covered in the same. His sword was changed as well as it looked a lot lighter but more powerful. "D-dad what happened?"  
  
"Don't worry about it...Just fight!" Dart flew off to Melbu Frahma. He slashed in at him blocking away a large tentacle that was thrown at him. He slashed it away flying for the kill but missed. Melbu Frahma moved away from the slash and grabbed Dart by his foot and slammed his body to the ground.  
  
"FOOL! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME THIS TIME!" he boasted out laughing at Dart.  
  
Ishitaru flew directly up to Melbu Frahma. "He can't but I can!" He then threw his sword up into the air charging a fireball in front of him. "HAAAAAA! FLAME SHOT!" he then slammed his fist into the fireball. The ball of fire flew directly into Melbu Frahma but he didn't notice it. He just looked at him.  
  
"Well little one you seem to not know how to control your powers yet...oh well then it's time to die!" he trusted his fist at the young dragoon knocking him out of the sky. He laughed as he saw two dragoons on the ground defeated or so it seemed. He took a second look seeing only one was on the ground. "Where's dart?" He said looking around.  
  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" he held his left arm out in front of him. He slammed his sword to the ground looking up at Melbu Frahma. "I'm sure you remember this one." Instantly the heavens above him opened up as he looked on. His cannon was small at first until it opened up. It took three seconds to open fully but it opened to its fullest size. Then Dart smirked looking at Melbu Frahma. "Divine Dragon Cannon!" The cannon charged instantly with divine energy. Then the Divine dragon seemed to appear behind him as he yelled out "MAX!" Instantly the divine dragon itself gathered energy from it's giant eye and sent energy down to its back. It then bowed its head and fired a charged blast at him. Dart then shot his own directly at Melbu Frahma cutting through his back. His cannon steamed with vents as he looked at his old foe. He stared on seeing that he was not moving...better yet he wasn't even there. He had destroyed Melbu Frahma in one shot. He sighed and looked to his son.  
  
"Let's go...and don't tell your mother about any of this...she'll have our heads if she finds out." He said.  
  
"Okay...just you've gotta show me how this Dragoon armor works."  
  
"Sure thing son...sure thing." They flew home and made it to where Shana was. She crossed her arms looking at Dart and Ishitaru as they were still in their Dragoon armor.  
  
"I told you both once and I told you a thousand times. No more fighting. You killed melbu frahma twenty years ago and you don't need to fight anymore! Now get inside and wash up. Oh and Ishitaru...it's good to see that you have your fathers old dragoon spirit. Now get cleaned up and we'll have dinner...oh and dart..."  
  
Dart turned to shana "Yes dear?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and kissed him. "Change out of your dragoon armor first and then let's have dinner."  
  
And so in a flash Dart's armor disappeared and this is where this story ends but...who's to say more will not come? Until next time...  
  
THE END! 


End file.
